What Could Be
by Oregonblondie
Summary: A scene I set at the end of this next episode Bandaid Cover the Bullet Hole. Spoilers only if you haven't seen the preview and early Season 2. CristinaBurke. Any feedback is welcome!


Title: What COuld Be

Author: Laura (me, or oregonblondie at LJ)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Cristina/Burke

Spoilers: Just Season 1 and Early Season 2. And maybe if you haven't seen the preview for this next episode "Band-aid covers the Bullet Hole"

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. And that's good cuase otherwise nobody would watch this show. honestly, it's Shonda's world, we all just live in it.

A/N: I haven't written anything new for more than a year, so I would love any sort of feedback you could give. I'm not quite sure if I like this or not. Since I'm so out of practice, I couldn't manage to write thekind of fic I wanted. Anyways, this is my dream scene for the end of the next episode.

Burke found her in an empty on-call room. Tucker was asleep, but holding tightly onto her pinkie. She looked half asleep herself, but when she saw him she gave a smile before putting her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. He crept over to where the two were lying and sat down next to her. Cristina sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day?" he asked, though he had some idea. He had seen herearlier trying to get Tuck to eat something and didn't look to be having much luck.

She gave a little snort and rolled her eyes. "Great. I think I've found my calling as a babysitter. No more surgery for me. I'm doing this full time."

Burke leaned back against the wall and Cristina leaned against him. Tucker was still holding on to her hand like it was the thing keeping him alive.

Cristina had her eyes closed, but still she asked, "So what did you do today?" She yawned and snuggled closer into him.

"Nothing huge. An aortic aneurysm. Took awhile, but-," he stopped talking because he knew Cristina wasn't listening. As much as she loved to hear about any kind of surgery, a day with a month-old baby would tire anyone out.

Once she was asleep he turned his attention to the sleeping baby. Tuck was certainly a beautiful baby. He couldn't help to think of the baby they had lost, if theirs would have looked anything like the baby in front of him. He let his mind wander off to what it would have looked like. For some reason he saw a girl, with Cristina's big bushy hair and his dark brown skin. She would have been brilliant and gorgeous and this amazing mix of what each of her parents loved about the other. He imagined how amazing Cristina would look when she was pregnant.

He kept on imagining how perfect everything would have been until little Tuck started to cry out and the spell was broken, he was back in reality. Tuck still had Cristina's pinkie in his fist so she woke up at the first cry. He just watched as the woman in front of him scooped up the baby and held him tight against her, trying to quiet him down again. They stayed like this for a couple minutes, both reveling in the pure perfection of the moment, wishing it was their baby.

All too suddenly, Bailey opened the door came in. She looked at the trio sitting together for a moment. She had known the possible effects of having Cristina watch her baby. She recalled the moments they had, after Cristina's surgery, when she found out Burke had been the father and on the plane retrieving the heart. She remembered how Cristina couldn't stop staring at her pregnant belly and knew it was hard for her to be reminded of what had been lost.

Bailey also knew Cristina would have to get over it at some point. She knew that they still had a chance to have another baby, still had a shot at having a family together, but that they couldn't be overshadowed by the baby that they had already lost. It wasn't coming back and that fact needed to be dealt with.

She walked on over to them and smiled. Cristina visibly sighed at the sight of her and placed the baby into its mother's arms. Bailey mouthed a 'thank you' and carried him on away.

Once the door closed and they were alone, Cristina slowly got up from the bed and stretched her arms above her. Burke remained where he was, taking her in.

"Cristina…" he started to say, but couldn't continue. How would she feel if he said he wanted to have a baby? He wanted to have moments like they had just had, except the baby would be theirs and nobody would come to take him away. But she was still and intern, and as much as they were together, that wouldn't change for awhile. She turned her head towards him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he shook his head.

"Never mind. Come on, let's go home." She sighed in thanks and let him guide her on out. For now, he could only dream of what was lost and what could be.

So please review and tell me anything. I know better than anyone that actually reviewing is tiring and seems pointless, but if you're a wirter (and even if you're not) you should know how much any sort of response means. So please, for my sanity's sake, review! XD Love you all!


End file.
